Makeover
by Rose Violetta
Summary: Just two dudes doing makeup, and chilling.


The morning were an odd time for Kaito. On one hand he really wasn't a morning person (which being a dream demon wasn't surprising), but on the other it was the only time he really had time to himself. At 4 am on the dot he woke up, and begrudgingly got out of bed.

He rubbed his right eye slightly, waiting for his sight to focus. He made his way into the bathroom, and took a icy shower to wake up. Feeling a little less dead inside, he dried his hair with a towel before getting the hair dryer and combing the tangled violet hair.

Once his hair was straight and un-knotted, he took the hair straightener that was neatly kept on shelf next to the sink. He took the left side of his part and carefully shaped into it's signature curved look. The hair bounced into place, and he repeated the process on the other side. Happy with his front part, he moved on to gelling his hair into place. He combed the gel in, careful not to ruin his part. Now with the gel set the final part came, hairspray. Over 200 dollars worth of hair products and a full hour just to fix his hair. Most would probably find it odd for a grown man to invest so much time into his hair of all things, but this was the tip of the iceberg that was the salesdemon's vanity, and the length he would go to satisfy it.

Now came the best part. The absolute highlight if his morning: his makeup. The demon had sunk near thousands into his makeup. Everything from foundations to eyeliner to even different colored lipsticks, he had it all. The whole collection he had amassed over the years took up the entire back wall of his room. Two large glass cased shelves, filled and carefully organized into each type of makeup, with a vanity separating them. The vanity itself had three drawers on each side and long one in the center of the front side. In it was every from of makeup tool one could imagine, and Kaito was very experienced with them all.

At first the need for makeup was out of need to hide the horrible amount abuse he suffered. Seeing his beating, and bruised face in every small reflection torn at what little self-esteem he had. And when he saw the horrified glaces, and heard shocked gasps from employees who ever got the chance to see him just cut deeper into the wound. He hated to way others saw him. He hated his sickly skin, and dull messy hair. He hated looking like a dead corpse. He hated himself.

Then one morning when his father called him over he saw his answer held in his father's jewelry covered talons. A makeup sponge, and a jar of lavender foundation. Soon, he made of habit of carefully watching his father apply his makeup. He took note of every small brush stroke, every gentle press of the sponge, every drawn line. He was completely infatuated with the ritual. It seemed to whisper sweet nothing to him. Calling promises of what he could only dream of.

Now he wore makeup because he wanted too. In way it was almost an act liberation for him. A way to say that his father held no power over him anymore because this was his. No more was it a way to hide what he hated about himself, but to accent what he love most about his looks. Yes, this was his act of self love.

Kaito sat in front of the large mirror that was set above the vanity. He laid out his foundations, and benders carefully, and set his needed brushes, and sponges out in a neat line. He picked up the first jar of concealer, and a medium sponge. He placed the concealer at the top of his cheekbones, then near the bottom of his cheeks, and lastly in the center of his forehead. He repeated this two more time with different concealers in their needed places. Now placed, he pick up a large sponge, and pressed it lightly on his cheek. He removed it, and brought his right hand up and blended the concealers in small circles. He would press the sponge down again and continue until it was seamlessly blended.

Finally came the foundation. Kaito gently picked up the bottle, and stared at it for a moment. The warm peach color glowed in the light. It was still hard to believe that his skin was this color. That such a lively, healthy color could grace his skin. It was such a huge contrast from the dead grey he once had.

"Hey, second midget what are you doing?"

Kaito jumped from the sudden voice from behind him. He didn't bother turning around to see the uninvited guest, his aura all to familiar to the small demon. He withheld an annoyed huff, and instead chose the more clam "Is there something you needed, _sir_?". He made sure to have his voice make clear his anger at having his alone time intruded.

This tone was of course not noticed by the dream wizard. Nightmare was broad, and his midget was unconscious after a fight with what he guessed was bear. So he really didn't have anything to do, since is was Cs who found stuff to keep him untrained. So the next best thing was to of course go the Cs from another dimension, and mess with him. After all, this one was fun. He was violent, and angry, and sometimes if Nightmare made him mad enough he would turn into some weird shadow version of himself and fight him. Nightmare loved fighting this strange version of his midget. He actually put up a good fight, and didn't hesitate to be barbaric when chance showed. It was fun, and really gave the wizard a sense of nostalgia.

" _ **Sir, what do you need?**_ "

The salesman's annoyed voice brought Nightmare out of his thoughts. He looked down at the tiny demon, and noticed the bottle of strange skin colored liquid in his hand. "What's that in your hand?" he asked, and pointed at the foundation.

"It foundation."

"it's what?"

"Foundation Sir, it's a type of makeup"

"A what?"

"D-don't tell me you do not know what makeup is sir…"

"I don't know what something is unless Cs tells me."

Kaito starred in a mix of disappointment, and shock. There was no way. There was absolutely no way nightmare hadn't heard of or seen some from of makeup. NME sold it in mass for nova's sake! He took a moment to collect himself, and then after passing the seven stages of grief he spoke.

"Makeup sir, is a type product used to hide unsightly blemishes, and highlights ones good looks." He explained gesturing to the wall covered by it. The dream wizard tilted his head and accidentally poked a hole in the ceiling of Kaito's room.

"So it's stuff to make you look pretty? Why would anyone waste money on that? That just stupid." The wizard grabbed the bottle of foundation from the smaller demon and brought it closer to his glasses to see. "How does this garbage even make you look better? It just looks like melted skin." He shook the bottle and watched the contents swish back, and forth in the glass.

"Hey! Give that back! That foundation was 75 dollars, and replacing it if you break it won't be easy!" Kaito snapped snatching back the bottle, and shielding it slightly. "I had to get this custom made by an indi company and that took weeks!" He huffed, and checked the bottle for any scratches Nightmare's claws might have made.

"You wasted that much money on that junk? Aren't you supposed to be like good with money?" The wizard huffed, annoyed to have something taken from him. Kaito glared at the wizard for the insult.

"It's not a waste of money! Considering it's one of the only joys I have, it's well worth the cost." Kaito said, starting to apply the foundation. Nightmare watched as Kaito carefully applied, and blended the foundation. Nightmare was weirded out by how Kaito looked now. His skin looked wired with out blush and other normal things skin did.

"You don't look better. You look sick or something." Nightmare commented, earnings a angry sigh from the other demon.

"That's because I haven't added my blush yet." Kaito explained. He snapped his fingers, and the foundation, and concealers were replaced with three different blushes. A light pink, a dark rose, and warm orange. A fan brush appeared in Kaito's left hand, and he lightly dabbed the pink, and brushed his cheek. Nightmare leaned in, a child like wonder filling him as he saw the smaller demons cheeks become flush, and lively. It like Kaito was painting on a better face of something. The large wizard scooted close, now fascinated with this makeup.

Kaito looked like one of those pretty actors on tv the more makeup he put on. Kaito finished added his blush, and moved on to eyeliner, and eyeshadow.

"What are you doing now?" Kaito picked up on the childlike wonder in Nightmare's voice. He smiled a bit, figuring this was the first time he seen someone put makeup on before.

"Eye-shadow, and eyeliner sir." He said snapping a wide range of colorful eye-shadow. Kaito looked over his options, and hummed. Nightmare looked at the different color as well admiring the pretty colors. The wizard saw a stunning midnight navy, and pointed at it giddy.

"Oh use that one! It's super pretty, and blue!" He chirped. Kaito raised an drawn in eyebrow, and followed Nightmare's gaze to the deep navy. Kaito smiled a bit, and decided to humor the wizard.

"Wonderful choice sir." He waved his hand making the other colors vanish, leaving only the navy, a lush violet, and a bright pink. Kaito got a small brush and dusted it with the dark violet.

"Hey! That not the blue!" Nightmare whined.

"Just watch sir." was all Kaito said as he began to brush the violet onto his eyelids. He put to coats on, and then moved on to the navy. He danced the brush across his eyelids. The violet mixed with the navy, and made a space like ascetic. He added the pink to highlight it. Nightmare lit up at the small galaxy on Kaito's eyelids. "Pretty…" He muttered under his breath. Kaito laughed a bit at that, and got a holo glitter eye-shadow. He applied it making stars to fill the space. Kaito put the brush down and admired his work in the mirror.

"Well sir? What do you think?" Kaito asked glancing to the wizard. Nightmare looked at him with literal stars in his visor. "Make me pretty with it."

"Huh?"

Nightmare lowered his face to meet Kaito's. "I want to be pretty too. Make me pretty."

Kaito blinked, and try to recover from the sudden request. "Okaaaay, sirrr… if that's what you want sure. Anything in particular?" He asked putting on his eyeliner to finish up with cute cat eyes.

"I don't care what. Just do something." Nightmare said getting antsy. Kaito looked over the wizard trying to figure out what he could do. The wizard was made entirely out of metal so threw out almost all of his makeup. He thought for a moment, before taking note of Nightmare's hands gripping at his cape.

"I can paint your nails if you want."

"You can what."

Kaito pointed at the silver claws. "There's a type of makeup called nail polish. It's makes your nails colorful." Kaito let his claws show, and held his hand up for Nightmare to see. His nails were a chromatic midnight violet. Nightmare's shades filled with stars at the sight of the colorful claws.

"Yeah, do that! I want that!" He said excitedly, and waved his hand impatiently in front of Kaito.

"Ok, what color do you want sir?"

"Uh, I don't care as long as it blue, and sparkly, and pretty!" The wizard answered waving his hands more. "Come on! Hurrrry!" He whined. Kaito laughed at Nightmare's childish nature, finding it super cute. With a snap of his hand three bottles of nail polishes, and a holo top coat. He took the wizard's right hand gently. He grabbed a pure black polish, and stared to paint Nightmare's index fingernail. Nightmare flinched at the cold feeling of the nail polish, but stayed still. Kaito looked at the painted nail, and made sure he didn't paint on "skin" surrounding the nail. After making sure, he continued on to the next, and took great care to make sure he mess up. Nightmare squirmed a bit, and started to whine.

"Be patient sir. These things take time." Kaito said starting on the other hand. Nightmare huffed, and adjusted how he sat. "My nails better be super pretty or else…" the wizard pouted. Kaito laughed.

"Only the absolute best for you sir."

It had been an over hour since Kaito painted Nightmare's nails. The wizard was moving his hand, watching the colors changed and glitter sparkle in the light. On both of his hands we're bright chromatic turquoise nails that sifted to a deep ocean blue. The top coat Kaito had picked out gave an rainbow reflection with sparkly glitter. Nightmare was completely infatuated with them. He kept staring at them, and poking them lightly. He had a huge grin on his face, and was drooling a bit. He giggled like a schoolgirl as the bright glitter shined.

"Sir, will you be joining us for breakfast?" Kaito called from down stairs as he made french toast. "Do I get peanut butter?"

"That's the only thing I ever give you Sir."

Nightmare got off Kaito's bed he was laying on, and teleported to the dinner room. He sat at the end of the table as he always did. Kirby walk out of the kitchen with a plate full of peanut butter squares. The puff placed the plate down in front of the wizard. Nightmare buried his face in the plate, and started to eat.

"Poyo! Mooorning!" The child cheerfully greeted. Nightmare mumbled a half hello between bites. Kaito entered the room carrying two plates of french toast. Kirby waved his nubs in joy and ran to his seat poyoing. Kaito placed Kirby's plate in front of it, and the puff inhaled the toast in one go. Kaito sighed and sat in his seat. He picked up his fork and and cut into his breakfast.

Overall not a bad way to start off the morning.


End file.
